


Contagious

by Misila



Series: Tumblr drabbles [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: The day fish poisoning landed Haruka in the hospital, Rin almost bit his tongue off in his efforts to not let out the most satisfactory I told you in History.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sloppy kiss

 

 

 

 

Rin had been wrong many times in his life.

He had been wrong about following a dream that wasn’t his own, or when he ran away and left Haruka alone with a guilt that wasn’t his weight to carry. Whenever he let his temper get the best of him and he found the damage was done by the time his brain caught up with his mouth.

But the day fish poisoning landed Haruka in the hospital, Rin almost bit his tongue off in his efforts to not let out the most satisfying _I told you_ in History.

Only he wasn’t satisfied, because the gratification of being proved right paled in comparison with the worry for Haruka’s condition. Rin estimated his boyfriend had lost about two kilograms in the last five hours and didn’t think bothering him would exactly help. There would be time for jokes when he got better, anyway.

Haruka barely spoke, only nodded and shook his head at the questions the doctors asked him as he tried his best to keep a straight face even though he was a bit green. Not even when he was finally allowed to go home, late in the night, his mood improved; he collapsed on his and Rin’s bed, moving only to curl into himself and hug his stomach.

“Are you going to sleep with those clothes?” Rin softly asked as he sat behind Haruka, feeling a bit bad for hoping Haruka felt bad enough to not be annoyed by other people’s concern.

“I don’t mind.” It almost sounded like a whimper.

Rin sighed, tentatively ran a hand up and down Haruka’s spine in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

“It’ll be just a second. I’ll help you.”

There, he had said it. Rin held his breath for ten full seconds, waiting for a biting retort that nonetheless never came. Instead, Haruka just extended his legs a bit, turned his head around to see him. Deep wrinkles crossed the space between his eyebrows as he pursed his lips together, as if to make up for his glassy gaze and the rebellious tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” was what Haruka finally asked.

“To help you with your clothes? Probably a sign that you won’t kick my face or anything.”

Haruka huffed. “’ _I’ve been telling you to not eat too much fish for ages,_ ’” he hissed, sounding frustrated. “You’re dying for doing it.”

Rin couldn’t help but laugh at the terrible imitation. He leant down, pressed a kiss to Haruka’s cheek.

“Now we know you aren’t going to die, I’ve got plenty of time to make fun of you.”

Haruka pouted. “I cooked it right. The doctor said it couldn’t be helped.”

“It was still fish,” Rin replied, unable to erase the smile from his face.

Haruka rose his head from the mattress just a bit, kissed Rin’s lips. Well, more like he smashed his mouth into Rin’s; he was ill and exhausted and trembling even though he didn’t have a fever, just from feebleness. Rin giggled.

“Now you’re sick too,” Haruka declared, sounding ridiculously proud of himself, “so stop laughing at me.”

Rin raised his eyebrows.

“It doesn’t work like that,” he informed his boyfriend, laying down next to him. “Besides, you asked for it. Now deal with the consequences.”

Haruka’s frown deepened. He turned around, seeking the warmth between Rin’s arms as they drew close.

“If I kiss you enough you’ll eventually catch it,” he slurred, but he was way too tired to try.

In the end, both of them fell asleep without taking their clothes off.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
